


Light That Burns the Sky

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Bright Star [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossover, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: After leaving a club Malcolm brings home a real devil.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malcolm Bright
Series: Bright Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706311
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Light That Burns the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver & DC Comics owns them
> 
> **Notes:** Written for National Horny Day and for all of the kind readers who read my Prodigal Son/Lucifer crossover and asked for _more_. Knowing there’ll be at least one more story in this crossover I’m grouping them as the Bright Star series and the name is thanks to The Germanbear who suggested it on my story _Friend of the Devil_. You don’t have to read that one to read this one. That story ends with Lucifer and Chloe, in NYC following a serial killer, in a karaoke club with Malcolm and his team. This one picks up as they leave the club. It was also written for the dick or treat challenge which gives us the title (a Pokemon move) and for my trope bingo card for handcuffs.

XXX

It took Malcolm three tries to get the key in the lock. He might have had a few too many bourbons at the karaoke club. At least Lucifer didn’t judge him. Of course, he wasn’t sure that he should have invited Lucifer home. He hadn’t intended to. He had meant to share a cab and drop Lucifer off at his hotel. That lasted until Lucifer took him by the tie and hauled him into a kiss. He’d never made out in a cab before. He’d never walked up to his loft half-hard before either so it was a night for firsts. He’d never had sex with someone delusional enough to believe he was the devil before but if he didn’t slow down that’s where this night was going. Malcolm didn’t really want to find the brakes.

“I have some thirty-year-old Laphroaig. Would you like some?” Malcolm asked as Lucifer glanced around the loft.

He turned with a wide smile on his face. His dark, nearly black, eyes all but glowed. “You know how to treat a man.”

“I try.” Malcolm allowed himself a shy smile. He was so out of practice. Yes, he’d tried with Eve and look how that ended. No, he wasn’t going to think of that. Malcolm poured two shots of the aged scotch as Lucifer critically eyed the huge artwork that hung in the loft.

“I have to say, this is a strange choice of art.”

He handed off the scotch, herding Lucifer toward the couch. “Family heirlooms that Mom parked here and it was easier to let them hang than fight her on that. I have to chose my battles with her,” he admitted sheepishly, sipping the smoky, peaty scotch.

“Ah, I know what it’s like to have an overbearing mother too.” Lucifer smirked and took a drink.

“So, we have that and Daddy issues in common.” Malcolm winced. That was so heavy handed and far from the mood he was hoping to set. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything. He took Malcolm’s glass away and put them both on the coffee table. He caught Malcolm’s wrist and pulled him close. His mouth captured Malcolm’s, smoky from the whiskey and hot as the hell he claimed to rule. Malcolm tugged Lucifer’s shirt free of his trousers, fumbling with the buttons. They had to part to get the ties and shirts off. Again, Eve flashed in his mind. It was just like that first encounter; one date and they were shucking clothes like they were on fire. It was another manifestation of his risk-taking behavior but Malcolm didn’t care and very obviously Lucifer didn’t.

Lucifer backed him toward the bed, tumbling Malcolm onto it. He paused catching sight of the restraints. Malcolm couldn’t hide how red his face flashed. 

“It’s not what you think. Those are for my night terrors.” _That’s right, Malcolm, keep it sexy._

Lucifer ran a finger along the leather cuff and smiled slow and salacious. “But the handcuffs can be used for what I’m thinking, right?”

Malcolm’s breath caught and nodded. He knew better. Bondage with someone he barely knew was a great way to end up as one of Edrisa’s ‘patients.’ He drank in Lucifer’s amazing form, those devilish eyes and grin and decided he didn’t care. “Yes,” he whispered, rolling to his feet so he could jerk the covers down. Lucifer looped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his body. He ran a teasing hand along Malcolm’s torso, as he nuzzled his neck. His fingers found Malcolm’s fresh scar curtesy of Watkins and Malcolm pulled Lucifer’s hand away gently even as he melted against Lucifer, feeling his erection pressing against him.

Lucifer snuck his hand under Malcolm’s waistband and slowly worked his pants down, sinking with them, kissing his way down Malcolm’s hip and thigh. He nibbled the back of Malcolm’s knee, making them go weak, and then stood back up. Malcolm kicked out of the remains of his clothes as he undid Lucifer’s zipper, caressing him, rubbing his silk boxers against his hard flesh. With a gentle shove, he tumbled Malcolm onto the bed. Slithering out of his pants, Lucifer took one of the restraints and Malcolm offered him his wrist.

Lucifer leaned across him to do up the other restraint and Malcolm saw the scars on his back. He went to reach for them and Lucifer jerked away. “Don’t,” he murmured, and Malcolm let his hand drop. Lucifer put on the other restraint and Malcolm couldn’t help but study those scars. They ran over either shoulder and were sizeable. _Just like someone had sliced off his wings._ He shook his head. He couldn’t possibly buy into the idea that Lucifer was truly a fallen angel. That was preposterous. 

Lucifer sat back, his hot gaze sweeping over Malcolm. “Now don’t you look a treat? I might have to eat you up.”

“I’m not saying no.”

And in the next instant he was saying nothing, his mouth too entangled with Lucifer’s. Their tongues warred as Malcolm explored Lucifer’s leanly muscled back, doing his best to avoid the scars. Lucifer pulled away from Malcolm’s kisses, trailing his tongue down Malcolm’s neck and curling it around one of his nipples. His dark scruff brushed against Malcolm’s sensitized skin, making him writhe.

Lucifer suddenly rolled out of bed, making Malcolm’s pulse race. Had he done something foolish in bringing this man home? Could he get out of the restraints in time if he had made a terrible mistake? His heart stopped thundering as Lucifer returned with his whiskey glass. He needed to stop letting murder rule his every thought. Grinning Lucifer climbed back into bed and drizzled the whiskey over Malcolm’s belly. He lapped it off heated skin. Malcolm dropped his head back against the pillow, moaning long and low.

Lucifer kissed his way back up Malcolm’s body. Entwining with Malcolm, Lucifer kissed him hard and fiery. His big hand closed over both their cocks. He stroked them together languorous but deft, his fingers finding all the little spots on Malcolm’s shaft that made him gasp and shiver in delight. Malcolm buried his own fingers in Lucifer’s thick raven hair, massaging the back of his head as he stole kisses from the devil’s playful mouth. The devil, yes the way Lucifer found all the areas that robbed Malcolm of his senses in the best possible way, he could believe the man really was the Morningstar. His light was burning its way straight through Malcolm. He’d be ashes by the end of the night and he loved every moment, every touch, every kiss.

Lucifer picked up his pace, his fingers brushing over the heads of their cocks with every stroke. He sucked Malcolm’s earlobe into his mouth for a quick nibble before whispering, “It might not be your deepest desire, but it’s a start.”

“Helluva a start,” Malcolm rasped, his voice thick.

Words left him as his consciousness fractured into slivers of pure pleasure. Malcolm let go. His orgasm robbed him of all thought and he floated on that cloud of pleasure for he wasn’t sure how long. He slowly floated down, vaguely aware Lucifer had found his own release. They stayed twisted together for some time. Malcolm wasn’t sure how long, certain he had drifted off for a little while. Eventually they did clean up and fall back into bed.

“Do you want tied back up?” Lucifer pulled the covers up over them.

“Always.” Malcolm put one of his restraints back on and Lucifer helped him with the other. “But tonight, I think I’ll sleep without nightmares.”

“I should hope so.” Lucifer grinned.

“Is Detective Decker expecting you back at the hotel?” Malcolm hoped not.

“She’s used to me doing my own thing.” Lucifer wrapped an arm around Malcolm. “I’m staying right here tonight.”

“Good. Never thought I’d be grateful to the devil.” Malcolm grinned.

“Ah but you don’t actually believe I’m the devil.”

“After tonight, I might.”

“If you liked this, just wait until you see what I serve up for breakfast.” Lucifer nipped Malcolm’s chin.

“I can’t wait for morning.” Malcolm knew Lucifer would be going back to LA but that was okay. This was fun. This was what he had needed. And now he had breakfast to look forward to. What more could he want? Right, his deepest desire but he was used to not getting that. Tonight, was a gift. Tomorrow would be another one and that thought carried him off to sleep, a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fun badge from dick or treat for this story
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/yyTMbAm)  
> 


End file.
